A turbine apparatus converts energy of a fluid (such as water, gas, or steam), into valuable work.
In particular, in a gas turbine apparatus, gas at high temperature and high pressure discharged from a combustor enters the turbine apparatus and hits the blades of the turbine apparatus, thereby rotating the output axis of the turbine apparatus.